fullmetal_alchemist_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Louis Armstrong
Alex Louis Armstrong (アレックス・ルイ・アームストロング, Arekkusu Rui Āmusutorongu), also known as the Strong Arm Alchemist (豪腕の錬金術師, Gōwan no Renkinjutsushi) Appearance Alex Louis Armstrong is a large man who absolutely towers over most of the other people, making him an imposing figure in most situations he is in, and has an exceptionally-sculpted and well-defined muscles developed over many years of enthusiastic physical training. While his physique is usually barely hidden beneath his uniform, it seems he need only flex all his muscles at once to tear his garments to threads and leave him shirtless and bulging - a carriage he seems to generally prefer. Alex has a bald head save for a single lock of curly blond hair. He has no eyebrows and a prominent brow, he has a thick blond handlebar mustache, which commonly hides his mouth. He also has a cleft chin and blue eyes. He commonly wears a general Amestrian military uniform with the marks of major. Personality Despite what his intimidating appearance suggests, Alex Louis Armstrong is far from aggressive. He is strongly opposed to killing and destroying, especially when it comes to innocents and children. This led to him sparing two Ishvalans and his eventual mental breakdown during the Ishval Civil War. However, he has regretted that weakness and has strengthened his resolve to stay and fight, even if that meant making Central City a battleground. He is also very fond of children. He has been known to cry and show concern when Edward Elric goes off and gets himself injured, and "helps" accelerate his recovery, though his attempts usually end up disturbing Edward or injuring him even more. He is very proud of his physique, and will take every opportunity he can, whether it is in a battle, trying to "help" Edward, or disciplining his subordinates. History ch34 pg27; ch59 pg8-14; ch60 pg11 Plot ch6 pg10; ch8; ch11; ch16; ch27, ch28; ch34 pg25; ch36 pg9; ch37 pg10; ch40; ch41; ch44 pg43; ch56 pg23; ch57 pg3-8; ch63; ch80 pg26-29; ch83 pg18-22; ch90 pg12-13; ch92 pg21; ch95; ch100 Equipment Armstrong Transmutation Gauntlets: Major Armstrong's gauntlets both are inscribed with encircled triangles and a trio of runes. Inside the triangle are what looks like the Hebrew word for "God".FMA manga; Chapter 53, page 18 There is a ring of inscribed text around the outermost circle on each gauntlet. The text on the right gauntlet reads: "Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn, Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen"FMA manga; Chapter 7, page 14 while the left gauntlet reads: "Froh, wie seine Sonnen fliegen Durch des Himmels prächt’gen Plan, Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn, Freudig, wie ein Held".FMA manga; Chapter 58, page 33 The text on the gauntlets are shortened from the original inscriptions.FMA manga; Chapter 95, page 32 During the Ishval Civil War the right gauntlet had the same markings as the left gauntlet.FMA manga; Chapter 59, page 8 Abilities Master Combatant: Major Armstrong is a master at hand-to-hand combat and fighting on equal grounds with State Alchemist Serial Killer Scar and the Chimera Loa. Due to his large frame it is assumed that he would move slow, this is actually misleading as he is quite fast and agile then he appears, this is evident in the way he dodges and maneuvers during close-combat. Even when cornered he can maneuver with relative ease.FMA manga; Chapter 7, page 21-22''FMA'' manga; Chapter 29, page 19-21''FMA'' manga; Chapter 95 page 30-32 Enhanced Strength: Major Armstrong is extremely strong almost to the point of being inhuman. He can easily land a punch that can send the incredibly large Homunculus Sloth flying several feet away. He was also shown capable of using his strength alone to effectively block the large homunculus from crushing his sister.FMA manga; Chapter 92, page 22 & page 33 He is strong enough to easily pick up and swing a large chain with one hand.FMA manga; Chapter 95, page 24-25 His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces and his strength is able to nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way.FMA manga; Chapter 96, pages 24-25 Enhanced Endurance: Major Armstrong possesses extreme endurance bordering on inhuman. He can withstand blunt force trauma to a tremendous degree. He can effectively take the physical assault from the super strong Homunculus Slot without being crippled, rendered unconscious or critically injured.FMA manga; Chapter 95, page 25-28 Multi-Talented: Major Armstrong is talented in a multitude of fields. Including: portraiture, tracking, cross-country running and wood-chopping, taking the time after each of these extraordinary feats to remark that his skills have been "passed down the Armstrong line for generations."FMA manga; Chapter 8, page 16''FMA'' manga; Chapter 9, page 15''FMA'' manga; Chapter 28, page 15 Alchemy Armstrong Traditional Combat Alchemy: Major Armstrong practices a form of alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations. It is a mixture of alchemical formula and combat, utilizing his physical strength. Armstrong uses two metal gauntlets strapped to his fists, they feature the transmutations circles used in his alchemy. He commonly utilizes this technique by taking pieces of stone and/or concrete and using a combination of the kinetic force and alchemical energy produced to transmute the material into large stone dart projectiles. He also has shown the ability to punch the ground and create a torrent of large spikes toward his target. This style of transmutation is incredibly fast and versatile in its application. This allows him to act as a one man heavy artillery launcher.FMA manga; Chapter 7 pages 15-17''FMA'' manga; Chapter 92, pages 23-24''FMA'' manga; Chapter 93, page 16''FMA'' manga; Chapter 95, page 32 He can specifically create unique objects, by punching an object he can transmute it into a small statute representation of himself.FMA manga; Chapter 29, pages 13-14 His ability is significant that by punching the ground and generate a large wall roughly 2 stories tall.FMA manga; Chapter 59 page 8 He has shown skill in creating rising platforms that take the form of ornate pedestals to elevate him and a group to higher levels.FMA manga; Chapter 107, page 11 Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:State Alchemist Category:State Military